1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and a process for alignment of machines, machine parts or other technical articles by means of light beams and optoelectronic receiving elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices and processes of this type have been used with great success for roughly 20 years in order to execute convenient and nevertheless very precise alignment of machines or other technical articles.